bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Jinkaku
Shiba Jinkaku (芝人格, literally means personality), is the 6th Seat of the 10th Division under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto. He formerly served as a file officer of the 11th Division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Jinkaku is a tall muscular man, with a fairly tanned skin and a slim figure. He has long dark red hair that extends just below his shoulder line, with a Hoopoe styled black crown at the top of his head, two bangs hanging off his forehead, a short one on the left side and long bang on the right side. He has bright yellow eyes that give him a menacing look, and black eyebrows. His usual attire consists of a normal black kimono, that is styled specially for himself. It sports white collars and is a bit tighter than the usual one, skinning around his structure. The usual sandals being his footwear. Before being recruited into the 10th Division, Jinkaku wore the normal Shinigami kimono, and had his hair tied down. Personality Although appearing to be cold and composed at a first thought, Jinkaku puts on such demeanor simply to follow the example of his Captain. However, he doesn't give it much effort as his true persona shows clearly on a second look. He is an optimist sadist, to put it into mortal words. Jinkaku is almost always seen with a peculiarly suspicious smile, or smirk on his visage, which tends to creep people out at first. The last person to have had such features was the traitorous Sōsuke Aizen. His smile clearly translates his sadistic nature, although not carrying any hostile intentions within him. Squad members would usually describe him as a complete goof, a joker among the serious barracks, cracking jokes whenever he sees the chance to, and sometimes at terrible or inappropriate situations. He's also often seen swooning around his Vice-Captain, calling her "Rangiku-chan", almost in a similar manner to that of how Kurosaki Isshin used to. Although he does the same to other female members of the Gotei 13, it is more exaggerated around Matsumoto, sometimes showing interest in the latter. Other than that, he's highly intelligent as shown in his speech pattern when serious, along with his latent ability of deduction. He is very keen in battle and is usually easily able to outsmart his opponents and coming up with strategies to counter any disadvantages. He also has a bad habit of playing around with weaker opponents, showing his sadistic side explicitly. Preferring torture and slow methods rather than quick disposal. History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: Jinkaku is very proficient in his sword skills, boosting swordsmanship that allows him to keep up with Madarame Ikkaku, a lieutenant/captain-class shinigami who is known for his swordsmanship. Although he does not take on a specific form of Zanjutsu, he has clearly developed a style more suited for himself, hence his Zanpakutō isn't very suitable for close range combat. Shunpo Practitioner: Despite his great raw power, Jinkaku has a low degree of mastery over Shunpo, however he is easily capable of keeping up with Rangiku Matsumoto, his division's lieutenant, albeit the latter not being much of a Shunpo user herself. He is just barely able to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki's speed when he saw the latter having a training spar with Abarai Renji, showing that he still has a long way to go before even dreaming to keep up with a captain's speed. Kidō Practitioner: Knowing his lack of speed, Jinkaku figured he should work more towards improving his Kidō. Having graduated Shin'ō Academy with average ratings in the art, he seeks to become better at Kidō, even washing his pride aside to ask people like Byakuya Kuchiki for training, although being turned down constantly. High Spiritual Power: Jinkaku possesses a great amount of spiritual energy for a 6th Seat, being his most fearsome feat. Tōshirō himself commented that Jinkaku easily rivals a lieutenant class Shinigami in terms of raw spiritual pressure. Even before being recruited as a Shinigami, he had trouble controlling his Reiatsu, which would sometimes translate into minor whirlwinds circling the area. His spiritual energy alone was enough to paralyze a small group of Hollows. His Reiatsu is light yellow in color. Hakuda Combatant: Jinkaku is almost unrivaled in the 10th Division in terms of hand-to-hand combat. It was proven many times in his spars with Madarame Ikkaku, as well as being able to easily overwhelm Yumichika in a bare handed brawl. This is more evident when using his Shikai, as he has to resort at times to his masterful Hakuda skills to ensure the success of some techniques, or to defend himself while preparing one. Great Intellect: Despite not seeming to be one, Jinkaku is an absolute battle genius. He has a latent deduction ability that is almost unrivaled, along his terrifying observation skills, he is easily able to figure out an opponent's abilities he has never fought before. This is shown clear when he was able to effectively counter Matsumoto's Haineko in its Shikai form with his Wind release abilities. When asked about him, Tōshirō commented that there are two things which instigated him to keep an eye on Jinkaku for, his immense spiritual energy, and his deadly intelligence. That as well, was the reason Jinkaku was deported from the 11th Division for his obvious lack of battle powers, and more consistent mental prowess. Enhanced Strength: Jin is fairly powerful, as he is often seen exercising during his free time. He is capable of lifting heavy rubble with ease. Enhanced Endurance: Along with his Reiatsu and high intellect, another lethal point of Jinkaku is his great physical and mental endurance. When in battle, being inflicted with grievous wounds rather increases his lust for battle instead of faltering him, which is more of a psychotic habit than a plus. Zanpakutō Yasuo (康夫, Peaceful Man): Yasuo's sealed form resembles a normal katana, with a slightly curved edge. It has a rhombus shaped hilt with lengthy edges, and a light bronze hilt with white finishing. *'Shikai': Yasuo's Shikai command is "Flutter" (翻す, Hirugaesu). In its Shikai, Yasuo grows larger in size, with the actual blade being narrow at the hilt, and growing wider towards the tip, ending with a saber blade at the edge. It is hollowed near the inner edge to help produce air currents from the sword itself. The hilt remains the same in its Shikai form, with the edges growing slightly longer. :Shikai Special Abilities: In this form, Yasuo has several abilities. :*'Senpū' (旋風, literally Whirlwind): By forcefully swinging the blade along his shoulder, the air currents passing through the blade form into a whirlwind, which grows larger the further it gets from the user. Eventually becoming a massive disaster, which Jinkaku is unable to control. :*'Hei' (塀, literally Wall): Holding the sword horizontally, with the inner edge pointing downwards, a controllable wall of fierce wind is created in front of Jinkaku, allowing him to negate or block incoming attacks. Conveniently enough, Jinkaku can conjure the wall without necessarily holding it in position. *'Bankai': Not achieved yet. Weaknesses Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:10th Division Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Seated Officer Category:11th Division Category:Grimmjay